Beyond the Farthest Star
Beyond the Farthest Star – 1. odcinek 1. sezonu serialu Star Trek: Seria animowana. Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna: 5221.3. Na zewnętrzny kurs poza skraj naszej galaktyki w kierunku Questar M-17, źródła dziwnych emisji radiowych. Misja: kartografowanie gwiazd." Kurs : Questar M-17, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : czerwony alarm W misji badawczej U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 doświadcza nagle silnego wpływu hipergrawitacyjnego, pochodzącego z Questar M-17. Statek zostaje gwałtownie przyciągnięty do gwiazdy, ale udaje mu się zachować standardową orbitę. Pozycja : orbita Questar M-17, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny Załoga odkrywa wielki, uszkodzony statek, zbudowany przez nieznaną rasę istot. Okazuje się, że to on jest źródłem emisji radiowych. Kirk nakazuje, by Sulu zbliżył Enterprise do wraku, a potem pyta oficera naukowego o odczyty. Spock mówi, że wewnątrz panuje temperatura absolutnego zera a w całym statku nie ma energii, ani do zasilenia układu podtrzymania życia, ani do nadania wiadomości radiowej. Jedyną wykrytą rzeczą jest odczyt magnetyczny, który może być normalny dla metalu użytego przy konstrukcji. Gdy Kirk pyta, czy metal lub wygląd statku można jakoś sklasyfikować, Spock odpowiada "Kapitanie, ani jedno, ani drugie. Nieznane właściwości, budowa, jest twardszy i jaśniejszy niż jakikolwiek znany metal. Nie ma zarejestrowanego żadnego statku o tym wyglądzie. Analiza spektrum statku wskazuje, że znajduje się on na tej orbicie od 300 milionów lat." Kirk decyduje się wejść na pokład pięknie wyglądającego statku razem z Scotty i Dr. McCoy, zakładają więc indywidualne pasy podtrzymania życia i zostają przesłani na obcy statek. Lokalizacja : statek starożytnych insektoidów, Alpha Kwadrant thumb|120px|Zespół zwiadowczy na obcym statku Wygląda na to, że statek został zbudowany przez rasę insektoidów. Spock notuje "Dziewięciokątne ściany z oknami sugerują podobieństwo do ziemskich owadów, mają kształt plastra, budowanego przez pszczoły miodne; ich komórki są dokładne tego kształtu." Scotty jest zaskoczony, "Popatrzcie na to. Ten metal nie był walcowany ani kuty, był cięty i splatany." Kirk jest zafascynowany, "Jak sieć pająka." Kontynuując obserwacje naukowe Spock mówi "Jaśniejszy i silniejszy metal niż którykolwiek ze znanych." Kirk zauważa coś niezwykłego, "Patrzcie, wszystkie klapy są otwarte." Scotty zgadza się z nim "Aye, na przestrzał." McCoy snuje domysły, "Musiał to być jakiś wypadek." Spock odrzuca tę możliwość "Wypadek niemożliwy przy tym systemie, Dr. McCoy. Musimy przyjąć inne wyjaśnienie. Takie, że załoga tego statku zniszczyła się sama." :"Dziennik kapitański: Przesłaliśmy się na pokład statku, orbitującego wokół wygasłej gwiazdy. Enterprise nagrywa wszystkie dane, pełny raport sporządzę później." Kirk kontaktuje się z Enterprise i wywołuje porucznik Uhurę. Pyta ją "Poruczniku, czy wciąż odbiera pani sygnał radiowy z tego statku?" Uhura odpowiada "Nie, kapitanie.Ustał, gdy przesłaliście się na pokład." Kirk nakazuje jej, by trzymała namiar transportu na nich, ponieważ zdecydował się na dokładniejsze zbadanie dziwnego statku. Spock rejestruje na swym rekorderze ślady energii. Mówi Kirkowi, że być może cały statek wykonany został w celu gromadzenia i składowania energii. Gdy zwiad wchodzi do centrum dowodzenia statku, włącza się odczyt dziennika statku, który wyjaśnia, że załoga próbowała zniszczyć statek, by zgładzić tajemnicza, złożoną z energii istotę, która terroryzowała załogę. Pozycja : orbita Questar M-17, Alpha Kwadrant Stan operacyjny : normalny Gdy zwiad wraca na Enterprise, groźna istota dostaje się wraz z nimi na statek. Stan operacyjny : Czerwony alarm Przejmuje kontrolę nad systemami statku, używając fazerów, by zniszczyć statek insektoidów. Staje się jasne, ze istota chce użyć Enterprise by uciec od wygasłej gwiazdy. Spock umieszcza pole siłowe na konsoli nawigacyjnej, tak że istota nie może sterować statkiem. Bierze ona jednak załogę za zakładników. Kirk udaje, że jest jej posłuszny, planuje jednak użycie procy grawitacyjnej do wyrwania się z orbity. Istota myśląc, że Kirk chce zniszczyć Enterprise skierowawszy go na gwiazdę, ucieka z pokładu, gdy Enterprise uwalnia się z pola grawitacyjnego kwazara, zostawiając stworzenie na orbicie wygasłej gwiazdy na zawsze, skazane na okropną, nieskończoną samotność. Kurs : nieznany Stan operacyjny : normalny :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna: 5221.8, wpis końcowy. Kontynuujemy kurs poza najdajszą gwiazdę naszej galaktyki. Misja: kartografowanie gwiazd." Pamiętne cytaty "Spójrzcie, wszystkie panele są otwarte." "Aye, na wylot." "Musiał się zdarzyć jakiś wypadek." "Wypadki nie dotykają takich systemów jak ten, Dr. McCoy. Sądzę, ze musimy przyjąć inne rozwiązanie. Takie, ze załoga tego statku... zniszczyła się sama." :- Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, i Spock "Cały ten statek został zaprojektowany dla zbierania i przechowywania energii." : - Scotty "Fizjologiczny symptom ukrytego pierwotnego przesądu. Obawa prymitywnych ludzi stojących w oblicze czegoś nieznanego im." : - Spock "W porównaniu z rasą, która zbudowała ten statek, jesteśmy prymitywni. Nawet pan, Mr. Spock." : - Kirk "Teraz usunie pan pole siłowe z konsoli nawigacyjnej, kapitanie James T. Kirk." "Wyłączyłeś wszystkie systemy podtrzymania życia i narażasz na niebezpieczeństwo członków mojej załogi. Najpierw przywróć te systemy!" "Wszystkie nieistotne jednostki są wygaszone. Musisz być mi posłuszny." "A jeśli odmówię?" "Bądź posłuszny!" : - Magnetyczny organizm i Kirk - Zza kulis * Ten odcinek został napisany przez Samuel A. Peeplesa, który poprzednio napisał scenariusz drugiego pilota Star Trek . * Tytuł odcinka pochodzi z mniej znanej powieści sf a. * DS9 Sezon 6 miał podobnie nazwany odcinek: . * Ten odcinek jest adaptacją nowelizacji, którą napisał Alan Dean Foster, Star Trek Log 1. * Porucznik Kyle został wzięty z oryginalnej serii, jednak jego głos podkładał James Doohan. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy i jedyny użyty został "Automatyczny System Obrony Mostka". To urządzenie nie występuje już nigdy potem w żadnej serii Występują *William Shatner jako James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy jako Spock :oraz *DeForest Kelley jako Leonard McCoy Udział biorą *George Takei jako Hikaru Sulu *Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura *James Doohan jako: ** Montgomery Scott ** Kyle ** Insektoid ** Magnetyczna istota ** Oficer naukowy Załogant Postacie w tle * Arex * Christine Chapel * Oficer naukowy Lieutenant * Oficer operacji * Oficer operacji sternik/nawigator Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 300 milionów lat, 2269 SD 5221.3 - 5221.8, tysiąclecie Kartografia : Droga Mleczna, Questar M-17, Ziemia Gatunki : organizm magnetyczny, starożytne insektoidy Statki kosmiczne : statek starożytnych insektoidów, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 Pozostałe : akumulator, ambulatorium, analiza, analiza widma, automatyczny system obrony mostka, bank pamięci, bateria fazerów, białe ciałka, Bones, centrum dowodzenia, centrum komputerowe, ciało, ciepło, cywilizacja, czerwony alarm, data gwiezdna, dryfowanie, dziennik, dziennik kapitana, dźwięk, efekt procy, eksplozja, emisja radiowa, energia, fazer, forma życia, galaktyczne koordynaty, galaktyczna płaszczyzna, galaktyka, gotowość, grawitacja, gwiazda, gwiazda G1, hyper grawitacja, implodowana materia, insektoid, inżynier, kadłub, Kapitan, kartografia gwiezdna, komputer, komunikacja, kontrole inżynierii, kontrole napędu warp, konsola nawigacyjna, krew, kurs, ładownia, logika, ludzie, Łuk (architektura), magazynowanie, manualne obejście, martwa gwiazda, maszynownia, materiał, metal, miód, misja, misja badawcza, misja kartografowania, mitoza, monitor, nadawanie, namagnesowanie, namiar, napęd warp, napęd warp v1.0, negatywna masa gwiazdy, obcy, obwód, odciąć energię, odczyty, odlew, odwrócenie ciągu, odwrócenie kursu, orbita, osłona, osłona nisko frekwencyjna, osłona statyczna, owad, pająk, pas podtrzymania życia, pełna moc, pierwszy oficer, planeta, plaster, pokład, pole grawitacyjne, pole siłowe, pole zakłóceń, pomocnicza kontrola, pomocnicza kontrola napędu warp, Porucznik, powietrze, poziom kluczowy, prędkość orbitalna, projekt, projekt statku, promień tnący, prosto naprzód, przesąd, przyspieszenie do zrównania, przędzenie, psychologia, pszczoła, raport, rdzeń, rdzeń maszynowni, receptor, rektascensja, rozmnażanie, ruch, sensory, serce, sieć pajęcza, silnik, standard orbita, statek, ster, stop, strach, struktura, strumień magnetyczny, sygnał radiowy, symbiotyczna forma życia, symptom, system podtrzymania życia, sztuczna grawitacja, światło, technologia, temperatura, tłumaczenie, transmisja radiowa, transport, transporter, transporter v1.0, transporter namiar, transporter promień, transporter pokój, trikorder, trikorder analiza, uraz, urządzenie samozniszczenia, uszkodzenie, utrzymać orbitę, uzbroić, walcowanie, wiadomość, wieczność, właz rdzenia, włókno, wrak, wypadek, wyposażenie, zakłócenia, załoga, zderzenie, zero absolutne, zwiad, żródło energii cs:Beyond the Farthest Star de:Das körperlose Wesen en:Beyond the Farthest Star (episode) es:Beyond the Farthest Star fr:Beyond the Farthest Star (épisode) nl:Beyond the Farthest Star Kategoria: odcinki TAS